You Are All Wrong
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: I have taken into account all of your arguments and have come to a conclusion: you are all ignorant. Lee is not, and shall never be, my sun. Do not, ever again, refer to him as such. Sabaku no Gaara


I have considered your opinions…

And you all are incompetent.

Yes, I do seem to compare with the moon: pale, out of reach, yet still beaten; cold and deathly if caution is not taken. I have heard some even say that I am 'beautiful', such as the moon. I do not understand how you would believe that. The moon, as symbolic as it is, is not beautiful; it holds it's own dangers, including any allure it holds among these demons that walk among us, including myself. Aside from that, I am not beautiful. Beauty is described as aesthetically pleasing, highly enjoyable, or possessing of beauty.

That is where everyone of you lost your common sense and became lost in your daydreams where I was something that was tamable and different from something I am; I am not, and never shall be, of any of those qualities.

Never mention it again.

You mention Lee as the sun…

That is what prompted me to have this conversation with you single minded creatures.

Yes, the sun is the center of our galaxy, shedding it's light upon the earth and is what gives the moon it's light as well… Without it, we would all die.

Note this; if the sun were to die, we would not immediately know of it; therefore, we would not die the moment the sun did. It takes seven minutes for it's light rays to reach us, which means it would take us seven minutes before we realized that we no longer had a large source of light that had given us life.

The earth, however, is much more important, I assure you of that.

If the earth were to suddenly… stop, shatter, explode, or implode… we would not even feel pain, nor panic before we would die instantaneously.

The sun may shed it's light upon the earth, but if there were no earth, there would be no need for the sun. Not for us.

It is the earth which nurtures us, grows our crops and handles our livestock. Our buildings, countries, and empires are held upon it's soil. When we wish for comfort, or company, it is not the sun we walk to. The privacy we need, the sounds that comfort us, the touches that break us down, they are not found on the surface of the sun. We find them upon the slopes and streets of where you sit now. A lover, friend, child, elder, adult… there are found on earth.

If I were the moon, as you all believe me to be, I would not be circling the sun.

Not only is that absurd, because it is not even actual fact nor opinion, it is silly.

Rid yourself of such stupidity.

The moon circles the earth, guarding the soils and life in which you live off of with it's own mass. The moon seems to only be with the earth from full moon to waning gibbous, but always returns. Never does the moon leave the earth alone, shedding it's own smaller, haunting light upon the earth's surface. It is the earth that revolves around the sun, the moon merely follows after it.

It is ignorant to delude yourselves into a romantic setting where anything different occurs.

Continue to compare me to the moon, I relate well with it's cold distance and indifferent disappearances.

However…

Do not crow about Lee's likeness to the sun, something that would burn us to a crisp if we came too close, an 'it' that considers us only a speck among thousands of others it is _obligated _to care for. The sun, which harbors no life, gives us nothing but it's light and our orbital alignment, can hardly contain every sacrifice Lee has given for any of you. The sun is selfish, not moving the smallest of an inch, unwilling to reach beyond it's limits. I would never bring myself to care for someone that can be compared to the sun.

Lee is the earth; the blood, sweat, and tears he put into making sure that everyone around him is happy, the time and pain, stress and demands, he dealt with to make sure that he was great enough to know your recognition, powerful enough to be certain that no harm will befall any of you, label him as so.

As long as I can remain, I will be his moon.

I shall be there to make sure that you do not take advantage of him, do not break him down until he nothing but cold stone and diseased nothingness.

And, as long as I can keep him alive from his own stupidity and self-sacrifice, he shall be my earth.

He shall be the reason of mine to remain here, where he shall continue to assist me in the care for you and those of your kind. He is what I shall nurture with my own light, as cold and dim as it is, because it is the light he wishes for when the sun leaves him.

As Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure, the hidden village in the sands, I give you all an official order:

Do not, ever again, walk up to Lee and refer to him as the sun.

He knows as well as I do what that entails.

This command shall be written down, signed with my signature, and then placed into each of your files.


End file.
